Christmas Kiss
by Ruler of Black Hearts
Summary: “Uh, I’m not cold anymore”, “whoever said I wanted to keep you warm.” Based on the song Kiss the Girl. AMUTO!


It was Christmas Eve, everyone was excited to go back home and enjoy the time with their friends and family. The Guardians had just left the school and were making their way home.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Amu called to her friends.

"Amu-chii wait!" Yaya waved her hands as she caught up to her, Nagehiko and Rima behind her.

"Are you going home?" Rima asked her.

"Yea, I want to get there before my parents come back with Ami."

Nagehiko handed her a small paper with writing on it, "then you'd better take this route. Its faster and who knows you might enjoy the walk."

Amu took the paper and after saying her last goodbyes she left with her three charas behind her.

Waving after her, the three friends started giggling to themselves, which caught Tadase's attention.

"Why are you giggling? And why is Hinamori-san going that way?"

"Because she just got herself a meeting with destiny. Lets go after her and see what happens!" Rima said.

XMerryChristmasX

"Amu-chan I think we're lost!" Miki told her the obvious.

Amu sighed in frustration, they had been following the path that her friends had marked, and then the directions just ended, as if they had forgotten to write the rest.

"Ok guys, bad news: We're lost." the charas sighed, "worse news: I have no clue how are we going to get home."

"Maybe I can be of assistance." Amu jumped about a feet when Ikuto just suddenly dropped in front of her. Looking up she saw a big tree that was conveniently above her.

"Did you just jumped out of that tree?"

Shrugging he took a step closer to her, to which Amu took a step backwards. "Come on." He turned and started walking, leaving her behind.

"Huh?"

"You want to go home right?" She nodded. "Well this is the way." Once again he started walking, and Amu had to run to catch up to him.

The walk was fairly quiet, the only sound was of their charas talking among each other. While their masters' were quietly walking beside each other. Then, a cold breeze made Amu shiver, and she scolded herself for not bringing a thicker jacket with her that morning.

Ikuto who had seen the reaction, quickly took his jacket off and placed it over Amu's shoulders, startling her with the sudden movement.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you my jacket."

"But won't you be cold as well?" She took the jacket off and gave it back to him.

Grudgingly Ikuto took the jacket, and then a smirk placed itself on his face. He put on the jacket and then putting an arm on Amu's shoulder he pulled her onto him so that half of the jacket was covering her and as a bonus her back was against his chest.

"Ikuto! What do you think you're doing?" Amu had a slight pink blush on her face as she struggled to free herself.

"I'm keeping both of us warm." Ikuto then lowered his face so that it was inches from hers, "unless you want me to warm you up even more."

Amu was now blushing so hard that was interfering with her speech, "I…you…" But she was interrupted by a loud burst of laughter coming from Ikuto. A scowl quickly replaced the look of shock and she left the warmth deciding that it was better to face the cold and keep her dignity, than to stay warm but humiliated.

Soon they reached a small lake and by the shore there was a platform, that would be used to cross the lake. Wordlessly Ikuto stepped on the platform and Amu followed him quickly; as soon as they were both on, the platform started moving slowly to the other side.

Then out of nowhere music started playing and Amu tilted her head in confusion as her eyes widened in recognition of the melody.

_There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl _

At this Amu's face resembled a fire truck. Everything made sense now, the insistence of her friends to take this shortcut, the end of the directions and the convenient apparition of Ikuto at that precise moment.

Looking at him, she saw a hint of a smirk and she quickly turned her head to look to the other side.

_Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do It's possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl _

Amu could feel Ikuto's stare but as stubborn as she was, kept on staring at the water below them that was suddenly become very interesting.

_Sing with me now Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boy too shy He ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad Ain't it shame, too bad You gonna miss the girl _

"You look beautiful tonight." Ikuto looked at her.

Blushing Amu looked away, "thanks. I guess."

She felt herself freeze when she felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling her so that her back was once again leaning on his hard chest. "Uh, I'm not cold anymore" she told him feeling her face heat up.

Ikuto merely pressed his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear, "whoever said I wanted to keep you warm."

_Now's your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Float along Listen to the song The song say kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say You wanna kiss the girl _

Ikuto slowly turned Amu who kept her head down; putting a hand under her chin he lifted her head and gave her a small smile as she blushed even more if that was possible. He put a hand on the side of the right side of her face he slowly leaned in so that they were only inches apart.

_You've got to kiss the girl Why don't you kiss the girl You gotta kiss the girl Go on and kiss the girl_

And just when Ikuto was going to close the gap between them, something hit him on the side of his head. Amu opened her eyes just in time to see Ikuto falling off the platform and an apple falling at her feet.

"What just happened?" she asked.

The charas that had been observing the whole thing said "Ikuto got attacked by an apple."

xInthebushesx

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Nagehiko was strangling Tadase who at the last moment had taken an apple from his backpack and with precise aim had chucked it at Ikuto's head.

"Ikuto missed the girl because of you Tadase!!!!" Rima was beyond mad and was doing her best to not lose her temper and attack Tadase with her juggling party. While Yaya was crying silently to herself and closed her cell phone without anyone noticing.

Between gasps and pants Tadase managed to say, "I just couldn't let that thieving cat steal Hinamori-san's first kiss!!!"

In the next moment he was chased away by three character changed guardians.

XTimeSkipX

They had finally gotten home, with a soaking Ikuto and a blushing Amu. Once they got inside Ikuto chose that moment to sneeze.

"Um, if you want I'll dry those for you."

Nodding he followed her into a bathroom, and moments later he handed her his clothes while he took a shower.

"I feel bad for him, he tried his best and he got injured and wet!" Ran thought.

"Yea, you're right." Amu looked back at the bathroom door and suddenly a smile lit her face. "Girls, I have a favor to ask."

XTimeSkipX

"Is that better?" Amu asked Ikuto who had now dry clothing and wasn't covered in seaweed.

"Yea, much better." A moment passed by and they were both staring at each other.

Ikuto was the one who broke the silence "I should go now, don't want your parents finding you alone with me," pause "yet."

Deciding to ignore the last comment Amu nodded and they both made their way to the front door. Just as Ikuto was leaving Amu stopped him. "Look" she pointed upwards and both their eyes went to the small ornament above them.

"Was that mistletoe there when we got ho-" Ikuto got interrupted when Amu pulled him down and pressed her lips onto his. After a momentary shock, Ikuto smirked as he kissed her back, making their small kiss turn to a heated make out session.

Then Amu pulled away and whispered against his lips, "Merry Christmas Ikuto." And with that she got inside and slowly closed the door behind her.

Ikuto stood there and then with his signature smirk, turned and started his own way home.

"Oi Ikuto you didn't miss the girl afterall, nya" Yoru floated next to him.

Smirking he looked up at the sky, the stars filling every inch of it. "Indeed Yoru, indeed." Looking back at the house he had previously been at, he whispered "Merry Christmas Amu" before he disappeared into the night.


End file.
